


Of Infinity

by jossujb



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, Deathfic, M/M, Master's POV, Poetry, Translated from Finnish, Translation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jossujb/pseuds/jossujb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest revenge might be to make you really know the meaning of eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally written in Finnish, that I translated to fill up my boredom and hopefully for your reading pleasure too. But English ain't my native and neither does poetry translate easily, but hey, it's a hobby.

 

 

 

 

”Beloved”, I said

as I called you my beloved back then.

 

I used that word also to derogate my father and my mother.

Precisely nothing shamed them more

than that I felt towards you.

 

I too, promised both of my hearts to be yours eternally.

You said: ” _Always_ is such a long time.”

 

You told me, that in space all objects just move further away from each other.

70 km/s/Mpc, that's how accurately receding can be calculated.

I may have laughed.

 

For I have seen it.

The end of the word, do you remember?

as I remember all your faces

and I hatehatehatehate every single one of them as much as I hate the eternity

that wasn't good enough for you

 

 

”Beloved”, I'm thinking even when I'm dying in your arms

and I use that word explicitly to humiliate

as I want you to know what infinity feels like now

_without me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
